


opossums and apricots

by Cloudnine101



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Father-Son Relationship, Forests, Gen, Memories, Storms, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There is a tree. Odi is sitting in it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	opossums and apricots

There is a tree. Odi is sitting in it.

It should not have taken long to climb the tree.

The tree is a pine tree. It is a brown and green tree, with lots of hand holds. According to Natural Ecology Data Pack 37, animals often seek higher vantage points when they are in danger. An example of this is the Opossum. Opossums are marsupials. They make up the largest order of marsupials in the Western Hemisphere.

Opossums are white and brown, and fluffy. George likes opossums. Odi likes opossums. _Data incompatible._ Odi likes George. _Data incompatible._

The tree is a pine tree. It is an evergreen. It has its needles all year round. It does not have leaves. It is a tree, and it does not have leaves. Odi is sitting in it. Every so often, his leg hits against a branch. It does not affect his capacity to function.

When Odi left, George was bleeding. He had a cut. If not properly cauterised, the wound could become infected. Medical Technology Data Pack 61 tells him this. The wound should be bandaged, and cauterised. Cauterisation involves heating. The bandage should be heated. Wounds should not be cauterised. It is an outdated practice.

"George," Odi says.

George does not reply. George likes apricots. George wants an ice cream. George likes apricot. He has a wife. He had a wife. _Data incompatible._ George likes apricot jam. Odi likes George. _Data incompatible._ Apricots taste sweet.

"George," Odi says. "George."

George likes to play hide and seek. They play it often. It is a common game, among children. George is not a child. _Data incompatible._ A child is an incorrect descriptor of what George is. _Data incompatible._ George is - old.

Jam tastes sweet. Odi does not like this thought. _Data incompatible._ George is an old man. He requires medical assistance. Odi was provided to give medical assistance. Odi was provided to seek. Odi was not provided to hide. Odi was not provided to sit in trees.

The temperature has dropped to -1 Degrees Celsius. The increased height does not improve this.

"George," Odi says. "Where are you, George?"

_Data incompatible. Data set incomplete._

If descent is to be attempted, it must first be initiated. There are hand holds, and foot holds, and tree branches. Tree branches can be used as both hand holds and foot holds. If he returns to the side of the tree on which he ascended, descent can be formulated in a similar manner.

Odi leans forwards, and falls out of the pine tree.

He falls around ten metres, and lands on his back. No irreparable system damage is detected. Odi does not appreciate the sensation of falling. Falling is cold.

Up above, there are pine tree fronds. Odi can see these. Through them, he can see the sky. The sky is greying. There is likely to be a storm approaching. Wilderness Survival Pack 50 states that if a storm is approaching, the first logical thing to do is find shelter. Odi cannot yet process the sound of thunder. This means that the storm is far away. It is unlikely to alter his system's ability to function.

Odi lies still. There is a pine cone, digging into his lower left-hand side. Through the grey, he can make out a patch of yellow. Yellow is not George's favourite colour. George's favourite colour is blue. 

"George," Odi says. "George."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] opossums and apricots - written by Cloudnine101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500699) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome)




End file.
